<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid Pants by TheHaughtSeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442695">Stupid Pants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaughtSeat/pseuds/TheHaughtSeat'>TheHaughtSeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Grinding, khaki-clad thighs, stupid pants, that damn dimple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaughtSeat/pseuds/TheHaughtSeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 minutes. This was only supposed to take 5 minutes. A kiss to make absolutely sure of her feelings, then the speech she had prepared and maybe, hopefully, a first date. She didn’t plan out the latter, hoping it would just happen naturally. She also hadn’t anticipated the magnetic pull between them, the ease of the playful banter that led to Officer Haught’s irresistible challenge, “Maybe you should make me.” And that dimple. That god damn dimple.</p><p>(1x09 - Nedley's couch)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid Pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 minutes. This was only supposed to take 5 minutes. A kiss to make absolutely sure of her feelings, then the speech she had prepared and maybe, hopefully, a first date. She didn’t plan out the latter, hoping it would just happen naturally. She also hadn’t anticipated the magnetic pull between them, the ease of the playful banter that led to Officer Haught’s irresistible challenge, “<em>Maybe you should make me.</em>” And that dimple. That god damn dimple.</p><p>But now Waverly found herself <em>under</em> Officer Haught, one leg wrapped around her hips and fingers tangled in a pretty French braid. Once she started, she didn’t ever want to stop. It was addictive; the oscillation between frantic and breathtaking, tender and passionate. It was making her head spin. The nervous butterflies she had in her belly were beginning to fade, quickly being replaced by a pleasant heat.</p><p>And why, <em>why</em> had Waverly chosen to wear the thinnest pair of pants she owned, pants that allowed even the slightest touch to be thoroughly enjoyed, magnified even. She inhaled deeply into the kiss as blunt nails ran up the outside of her leg, wrapping around her backside to pull their bodies even closer. Sweet, delicious pressure from a khaki-clad thigh sinking between her legs caused her hips to jerk up and she gasped into the redhead’s mouth.</p><p>This was progressing a lot faster than she thought it would. And she had definitely thought about it. Thoroughly. At first she told herself it was just normal curiosity about the town’s newcomer but once it progressed into wondering how soft the officer’s lips would feel on her skin, she knew she’d have to finally address this side of herself. After a lot of introspection and some very <em> stimulating </em> dreams, she decided she wanted to give this a try. Unfortunately, they had gotten their signals crossed lately.</p><p>Direct. No more misunderstandings. That’s what Waverly was trying for when she came up with this plan and her little speech. But thoughts of kissing the newest deputy had naturally lead to more; to thoughts of skin on skin and talented fingers.</p><p>She didn’t <em> mean </em> to practically tackle the woman to the couch but she was thoroughly worked up, more so than she wanted to be before marching over to the station. Not that Officer Haught had been anything but encouraging considering she was literally on top of Waverly.</p><p>She needed to calm down.</p><p>But the steady rocking from their never-ending stream of kisses hit her in all the right places, body buzzing as goosebumps erupted over every inch of skin. She didn’t want to calm down. </p><p>She wanted more. </p><p>An enthusiastic moan escaped her lips as the rhythm of her hips increased, body naturally chasing relief from the growing pressure between her thighs. That familiar spark that had taken hold low in her belly started to send out tendrils of warmth and if this is how good it felt with clothes on, she couldn’t wait to find out what it was like without them. At that thought, her head tilted back in desperate need of oxygen, breath coming out in short little pants and the taller woman took the opportunity to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck. </p><p>Liquid fire shot down her spine and straight to her core when the redhead nibbled on the sweet spot where Waverly’s neck met her shoulder while simultaneously pulling the brunette’s hips up and grinding a thigh into her center. Waverly’s resulting high pitched, “Oh!” turned into a strangled little moan as her body stiffened, fingers tightening their grip on the other woman’s braid before she slumped down into the cushions. </p><p>Waverly lay there, dazed and panting into the stale air of Nedley’s office, staring up into gorgeous brown eyes, the pupils blown wide. Realization about what had just happened hit her the same time as…</p><p>“Did you just…” the redhead breathed out in awe, the question trailing off.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Shit shit shit.</em>
</p><p>Waverly quickly covered her rapidly reddening face. “Oh my god, I am so sorry.” How did this happen?! Sure, she’s gotten worked up from kissing before but never <em> that </em> worked up. And certainly not on the first make out session – and definitely not with every piece of clothing still on! It’s got to be the fact that she was already halfway there before she even arrived at the station, she reasons with herself. Yes, that must be it. Also, she adds to her list of excuses, these thin pants did <em>not</em> help. Stupid pants.</p><p>“Waverly,” Officer Haught said with a soft chuckle. “Waverly, look at me,” she pleaded.</p><p>Waverly peeked out from behind her fingers, trying to assess the situation before slowly removing her hands from her face. She was relieved at the lack of judgement and gentle concern she found on the officer’s face. “Can we just pretend that never happened?” she asked as she scrunched up her nose adorably.</p><p>The redhead visibly relaxed, slipping back into their banter with ease. “I don’t think that’s possible considering I will not be forgetting that beautiful sound any time soon,” she said, closing her eyes to catalog the memory.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Waverly groaned in embarrassment but she couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips.</p><p>“Hey,” she chuckled as she kissed her way up her jaw before nipping her earlobe. “Never,” her warm breath tickled Waverly’s ear causing a full body shiver, “<em>ever</em> apologize for that,” she husked out, familiar heat returning with the tone of the officer’s voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing WayHaught. Hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>